Mis ultimos dias
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Estoy cambiando mi sintonía, hoy me voy a levantar con una nueva actitud, tal vez le regale una sonrisa.


_**Hace tiempo que venia trabajando en esta historia, y ahora por fin puedo publicarla, espero que puedan pasar a leerla, cre que el planteamiento es interesante, pero ya lo verán.**_

_**Y bueno solo resta decir que le dedico esta historia Ushio Amamiya, creo que es un IchiHime y tal vez le guste.**_

_**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y a su equipo.**_

…………………_**..**_

Estoy cambiando mi sintonía, hoy me voy a levantar con una nueva actitud, tal vez le regale una sonrisa.

Los rayos del sol entran a la habitación con su ultravioleta fulgor, el chico menea su enredado cabello, abre un ojo con pereza, aun le cuesta trabajo creer que sea verdad, tanta tranquilidad lo incomoda, le gustaría creer en la paz, pero el lo sabe, antes de la tormenta también hay calma.

Recuerda perfectamente aquella noche, la recordara incluso después de la muerte, aquella noche de lágrimas anestésicas, de caricias curativas y de besos fantasmas. Estoy cambiando mi sintonía, hoy me voy a levantar con una nueva actitud, tal vez le regale una sonrisa.

Hace tiempo que no dormías aquí, Ichigo – esa voz inconfundible, el chico ha esbozado una pequeña sonrisa, Kon es sorprendido por ese gesto, al parecer lo extrañaba.

¿Sigues siendo igual de problemático? – Ichigo levanta su cuerpo con pesadez, es en estos momentos cuando le gustaría seguir en su estado espiritual, pero hoy no quiere saber nada de eso, su lado shinigami representa su lado violento.

Escuche que tu y los chicos irán a la playa, ¿eso es verdad? – Kon se abalanza sobre Ichigo, su cara de peluche distorsiona en un gesto de emoción – yo también quiero ir, voy a ver a neesan y a Inoue-san, en t-traje de baño – el animal de felpa se arrodillaba ante su emperador – prometo portarme bien.

Claro Kon, es la bienvenida para Inoue, puedes venir – aquellas palabras provocaron en Kon una felicidad confusa, ¿donde estaban los gritos?, ¿las rabietas?, ¿el ceño fruncido?, Estoy cambiando mi sintonía, hoy me voy a levantar con una nueva actitud, tal vez le regale una sonrisa.

No se que mosca te pico en Hueco Mundo, pero me gusta tu nuevo "yo" – Kon daba saltos por toda la habitación, preparando sus cosas en una pequeña maleta – tal vez ahí encontraste el amor, eh pícaro.

Cállate, tampoco te pases – Ichigo lo golpea, demostrando una vez mas que sus puños eran su esencia, a veces es doloroso ser una bestia, aunque tal vez las palabras de Kon no eran tan erradas.

Ichigooo – ese grito, mítico, perturbador y entrañable, Ichigo lo reconocería a años luz de distancia – despierta que ya es tarde – de nuevo es embestido por una patada de su padre, sin embargo esta vez Ichigo logra esquivarla.

Me he despertado antes que tu y he esquivado tu patada giratoria – de nuevo esa sonrisa petrificadora se posa en sus labios – te estas volviendo viejo.

Veo que estas de buen humor, hijo – Isshin baja su guardia, Isshin nunca se ha considerado un buen padre, de hecho, a veces se le dificulta decir lo que siente, aquella violencia y palabras duras, es la forma en que el entiende la motivación, era su forma de dar un abrazo. – ya han venido por ti.

¿En verdad estoy de buen humor? – pensó Ichigo mientras salía de su casa, mirando el suelo, hoy me voy a levantar con una nueva actitud, tal vez le regale una sonrisa.

Afuera el cielo era gris y oscuro, estaba de luto por la sangrienta guerra. Ichigo no entendía de donde venían esos rayos de sol que lo despertaron acariciando su mejilla.

Mira eso Ichigo – Kon sobre el hombro del chico, se mostraba emocionado por lo que veía en el horizonte – es neesan, es neesan – el animal de peluche salio corriendo al encuentro con su semidiosa.

Hola, Kon – Rukia de nuevo lo recibió con en el pie sobre la cara, Kon extrañaba ese placentero dolor – veo que no has cambiado.

Ichigo – Renji lo mira arrugando las cejas, sin duda un gesto repulsivo – es raro verte con esas ropas de civil, ¿estas chiflado?

Ichigo vestía unos sencillos jeans y un suéter azul con vivos amarillos, su calzado eran unos simples tenis.

¿Chiflado?, ¿y tu me lo dices? – dijo al ver que Renji vestía una camisa roja tan brillante como el sol, con la figura de un dragon, sin mangas, pantalón blanco sandalias y el cabello lo llevaba en una trenza.

Dejen de hablar par de idiotas, ya todos nos esperan, en casa de Urahara – Rukia los reprendió a ambos estirando sus orejas – pero es verdad Ichigo, que mal gusto – dijo la chica encogiendo sus hombros y cerrando los ojos, en medio de un suspiro de resignación, no entendía la facha de Ichigo, ella iba vestida con un suéter de lana que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos mallones blancos, un estilo de los 80's.

Bueno y que tal si hago esto – saco una gorra de el interior de Kon, la tomo y se la puso con la visera hacia atrás, simulando ser una estrella de Rap.

Ohh eso si que se ve genial – dijo Rukia con un gesto de orgullo, Renji en el fondo mostraba ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación – nunca había visto que hicieras algo así.

Bueno, si no lo hago hoy, tal vez nunca pueda – todos tenemos esa intuición, a veces sentimos la respiración de la muerte en nuestra espalda, Ichigo la sentía desde que había regresado a la tierra. Estoy cambiando mi sintonía, hoy me voy a levantar con una nueva actitud, tal vez le regale una sonrisa - Vamonos, que se nos hace tarde.

Espera no corras – Rukia grito al verlo partir, por un momento lo vio como una estrella fugaz que se pierde en el universo. – esta emocionado.

Es normal, todos queremos disfrutar de estos días de paz – la paz mas falsa es la tregua, eso lo entienden todos, pero nadie se queja.

Aizen y Yamamoto habían acordado una tregua de una semana, a ambos les convenía el trato, para reacomodar sus desgastadas filas, luego de fieras batallas entre espadas y capitanes, el grupo de los ryokas se reuniria una vez mas en casa de Urahara, esperando el cambio de estación.

¿Cree que sea correcto?, Urahara-san – Ishida limpiaba sus gafas mientras cuestionaba las decisiones de la SS. – no deberíamos relajarnos.

Por el contrario, hay que disfrutar al máximo – respondió Urahara con los brazos sobre la nuca esa displicencia no le daba credibilidad – hay que relajarse, hay que reír y descansar – sonreía mientras Ishida lo miraba no muy convencido de sus palabras como si fueran nuestros últimos días.

Es un pensamiento muy pesimista Kisuke – reclamo Yoruichi reprendiéndolo con la mirada, sin embargo, todos estamos cansados, es verdad que debemos descansar.

Por mas que trato no puedo deshacerme de esta sensación, nunca antes me había sentido tan atado al destino - los pensamiento s de Ichigo eran apocalípticos, sentía que esta reunión con sus amigos era tal vez su "ultima cena" y que su espada no era mas que la cruz que cargaría hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo el sonreía. - Estoy cambiando mi sintonía, hoy me voy a levantar con una nueva actitud, tal vez le regale una sonrisa. Mis piernas son las ruedas de una locomotora, nada las detendrá, mi corazón es un pistón, no dejara de latir, mis ondas de protección te encontraran a años luz de distancia.

No tengo miedo a pelear - Ichigo mantenía su marcha con la cabeza levantada, su cabello era mecido por el irascible viento invernal, una brisa que apestaba a muerte.

Como ya lo dije hay que disfrutar esta prorroga – Urahara ya preparaba sus cosas para partir – sobre todo tu Inoue-san – dijo apuntando a la aludida quien sonreía tímidamente. – que has pasado por tantas cosas últimamente.

Bueno, es verdad – agacho su cabeza, sus pensamientos aun nadaban en las arenas de Hueco Mundo. – pero todos nos merecemos este descanso, en especial Kurosaki-kun.

¿Ya están hablando de mi? – el mencionado hizo su aparición, provocando que Orihime saltara del susto.

Kurosaki-kun, buenos días – no sabia cuantas veces esa imagen de ella alzando su mano y saludándolo se había repetido en su cabeza mientras corría por el desierto para rescatarla. – que bueno que si pudiste venir.

Justo cuando la sonrisa prometida entraría en acción, todo se detuvo por un golpe sobre la nuca del chico.

Eso era lógico – la culpable de aquel atentado hacia su aparición – lo hubiera traído arrastrando de ser necesario

Maldita enana – Ichigo maldijo a Rukia hoy mas que nunca, sin embargo una extraña chispa en su carburador, provoco que detuviera su ira. - imposible tratar contigo, mejor vamonos ya.

¿Y ahora que le pasa a ese tonto? – Rukia no entendía la reacción de su amigo, en otra circunstancia hubieran terminado enfrascados en un pleito sin fin, pero no fue así.

¿Kurosaki-kun? – a Orihime le parecía extraño también y era algo que ya le preocupaba.

Estoy cambiando mi sintonía, hoy me voy a levantar con una nueva actitud, tal vez le regale una sonrisa.

¿Qué demonios? – Kon hacia un berrinche en la playa, se arrastraba por la arena – donde están los trajes de baño, ¿Cómo venimos a la playa sin trajes de baño?

Venir a la playa fue una decisión de Inoue-san – informo Ishida acomodando sus gafas – aunque si, es un poco raro.

Ichigo miraba fijamente el mar, en el horizonte se fusionaba con el cielo gris, parecían las fauces de un tiburón, era intimidante ver tanta belleza, de igual las miradas grises de Orihime lo radiaban y lo analizaban, esa sonrisa, esa ausencia de ceño fruncido, era ese mismo gesto que Ichigo mostraba el día del aniversario luctuoso de su madre, era el gesto de Ichigo cuando lidiaba con la muerte, con la verdadera muerte, la que separa los corazones, la que descompone los cuerpos, la de sabores lacrimógenos.

Zanahoria-kun, tengo tu almuerzo atrápame si puedes - Jinta tenia escrito dentro de su itinerario molestar a Ichigo y ya había comenzado.

Maldito niño, te voy a dar una – Ichigo corrio tras Jinta, al igual que Ururu que trataba de interceder, Rukia al ver esta escena no pudo evitar grabar todo con su cámara nueva(en realidad era la camara nueva de Ichigo), de pronto Ishida se vio involucrado en al disputa y también corría como un niño, Yoruichi en su estado felino, esperaba la oportunidad de arrebatar aquel motín, mientras Renji no paraba de reír tomando sake con Urahara y Tessai y Chad caminaba sereno pero sin perder detalle de ya batalla campal.

No se por que estoy corriendo, pero la estoy pasando bien, hoy no quiero pensar en nada mas, si es verdad que tengo que morir, si es verdad que son mis últimos días, quiero vivirlos flotando sobre el vapor, perdón por pensar de forma pesimista, pero la mano de huesos que aprisiona mi cuello a punta con su dedo la dirección de mi destino.

Ichigo, tómanos una foto a Inoue y a mi – Ordeno Rukia entregándole la cámara.

Valía la pena luchar, Ichigo lo entendió al confundir el cielo gris con los ojos de Orihime, el había entrado al infierno para proteger la fragilidad de Orihime, ahora le tocaba proteger la fragilidad de la tierra, que mostraba su cielo de luto, lloraba lagrimas de ácido, los meteoritos aniquilaban su espalda, el calentamiento global quemaba sus pies, las guerras eran un cáncer, la hambruna eran los síntomas, la tierra con sus gritos de terremotos y con sus llantos de huracanes, añoraba una eutanasia producto de una inyección de bomba atómica.

Kurosaki-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto Orihime evaporando por un segundo su fragilidad.

Claro Inoue – respondió Ichigo con la desencajada sonrisa.

Caminando por la playa como una visión pragmática, muchas veces sin saber que decir, o como actuar, Ichigo sentía la presión en su cuerpo, a razón de un millón de bar recorriendo sus venas, pero esas tuberías no reventaran, todavía no, aun puede escapar del veneno, aun puede regalarle esa sonrisa, un grito sordo es su válvula de escape.

Kurosaki-kun, quiero contarte el por que he pedido venir a la playa – dijo Orihime con la voz temblando, con la mirada en las manos que se posaban en su regazo, cruzando los dedos.

¿A mi? – Ichigo extendió su mirada, perdiendo su gesto violento – si, puedes decírmelo Inoue.

Mi cabeza esta llena de arena – confeso Orihime inclinándose en para tocar la tierra.

No entiendo, ¿llena de arena? – pregunto Ichigo mirando como Orihime tomaba la arena entre sus manos.

Constantemente sueño que estoy perdida en aquellas dunas, iluminada por una luna indiferente – dejo caer los granos de arena el viento los dispersaba, era triste pensarlo, nosotros somos como esos granos de arena, cuando nos separamos es muy difícil que estemos juntos nuevamente, escapar es algo tan humano.

Pero no entiendo, si ver la arena te hace daño por que te recuerda aquel lugar – Ichigo suavizo su voz, comprendia su dolor ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Antes cada que veía la arena recordaba aquel lugar – Orihime se movio poco, se acerco a el, lo miro nerviosa, su rostro era rojo, el frio no limitaba su calor, Ichigo sentía que reventaría al ver esa imagen, ¿donde estaba esa maldita cámara?, Orihime finalmente lo hizo, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Ichigo sentía como se aceleraba su motor.

¿I-Inoue? – era verdad que Orihme lo amaba, y deseaba ese momento desde hacia mucho tiempo, sin embargo la fuerza que la impulso no fue el amor, la fuerza que la impulso fue un energía de desesperación que venia desde su alma, como si predijera que tenia que hacerlo, como si supiera que ya no había tiempo, algo que no se podía explicar con palabras metafóricas, una imagen nítida de dos granos de arena que no se quieren separar y perderse en la soledad de la multitud, miedo etílico al cien por ciento.

Pero ahora, cada vez que vea la arena – una lagrima rodó por su mejilla – me acordare de ti.

Sus palabras hicieron combustión en el, finalmente la sonrisa que tenia guardada para ella, apareció ante sus ojos – gracias Inoue.

Estoy cambiando mi sintonía, hoy me voy a levantar con una nueva actitud, tal vez le regale una sonrisa. Hoy la estoy pasando bien, hoy no quiero pensar en nada mas. Mis piernas son las ruedas de una locomotora, nada las detendrá, mi corazón es un pistón, no dejara de latir, mis ondas de protección te encontraran a años luz de distancia, las descargas eléctricas de tus ojos regeneran mis energías.

Te estoy abrazando ya no me importa nada, me he vuelto loco, quiero vivir para siempre, no quiero morir en la cruz, pero se que estos………………………………..son mis últimos días.

……………………………………………………………………….

_**Si son observadores habrán notado que el fic mostraba varias frases que se repetían a lo largo del fic, les digo que lo puse así, para darle cierto aire "musical" a la historia, espero les haya gustado.**_


End file.
